maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
A-Force Nico Minoru - AltsWeek Day 3/SpencerWalker21
*Tactician |organization = Masters of Evil, Runaways |health = 1 |health# = 2861 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 7153 |attack = 5 |attack# = 1717 |defense = 2 |defense# = 1288 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 1574 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 1144 |effects = * * * * |bio = The Pride was an organization of six supervillain married couples, dedicated to the destruction of all of humanity... except for their own children. Those children would prove to be their undoing, becoming a group of young heroes known as the Runaways. The leader of the Runaways is Nico Minoru, daughter of two evil sorcerors, and a powerful magician in her own right. She wields the Staff of One, a mystical weapon which allows its wielder to cast almost any spell they can imagine... but only once. }} |effects = (3 rounds) (3 rounds) |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Lesser Arcana |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Die in a Fire! |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |damage2b = 1114 - 1337 |type2b = |hitcrit2b = 96% / 4% |effects2b = (2 rounds) |name2c = Stick Around! |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = All Enemies |damage2c = 376 - 449 |type2c = |hitcrit2c = 100% / 18% |effects2c = (1 round) (2 rounds) |name2d = Freeze! |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = One Enemy |damage2d = 651 - 780 |type2d = |hitcrit2d = 92% / 16% |effects2d = (2 rounds) (2 rounds) (1 turn) (60% chance) |name2e = Kick Ass! |stamina2e = 10% |target2e = One Ally |type2e = |hitcrit2e = 100% |effects2e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name3a = Greater Arcana |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Fear Me! |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Enemies |damage3b = 579 - 695 |type3b = |hitcrit3b = 98% / 2% |effects3b = (2 rounds) (2 rounds) |name3c = You Suck! |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = One Enemy |damage3c = 1058 - 1269 |type3c = |hitcrit3c = 94% / 4% |effects3c = (1 round) (1 round) |name3d = More Dots! |stamina3d = 20% |target3d = All Enemies |damage3d = 445 - 535 |type3d = |hitcrit3d = 96% / 9% |effects3d = |name3e = Rock and Roll! |stamina3e = 30% |target3e = All Enemies |damage3e = 968 - 1162 |type3e = |hitcrit3e = 100% / 4% |effects3e = |name4 = Blood Sacrifice |stamina4 = n/a |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = |effects4 = (1 round) }} Your opinion about this A-Force Nico Minoru fanwork? Excellent Nice I’m not into it It's bad